Phillipe Loren
Phillipe Loren is a crime lord and the main antagonist of the first half of Saints Row: The Third. History Loren is the Belgian leader of the Morningstar, a crime organization that specializes in arms dealing and pimping prostitutes, and is part of the Syndicate, along with Killbane's Luchadores and Matt Miller's Deckers. Loren captures the leader of the Saints, along with Johnny Gat and Shaundi, until Johnny frees both the leader of the Saints and Shaundi and they escape. Loren attacks Johnny with a cutlass and gets his left eye injured in the ensuing melee. Johnny is then kidnapped by Zinyak and Loren faked Johnny's death. He then tells Killbane and Matt Miller of his Syndicate organization to go after the Saints. Eventually, his operations are foiled and later on, the Saints leader confronts Loren, only for the Belgian to retreat. Afterwards, the Saints leader knocks the giant ball from the ceiling and after Loren leaves the elevator, he gets crushed to death by the giant ball. Upon Loren's death, Killbane becomes the new Syndicate leader. Years later, after the Zin destroyed Earth, a virtual clone of Loren acts as an enemy to both the Saints leader, who is now President, and Johnny Gat. Trivia *Marketing information gave off the impression that Phillipe Loren would serve as the main antagonist of the game. However this turned out to be false when he was killed off in the first act, and ultimately replaced by Killbane. *He is described as being similar to a James Bond villain by lead writer Steve Jaros who directed the third game. *Loren is always mistaken for French to his dismay, as he is actually Belgian, and he will not hesitate to correct anyone who believes he's French. **The leader of the Saints mistakes him for being French at their first meeting in the plane. **He is called Frenchy by Johnny Gat and he corrected Johnny by telling him that he is Belgian with a tone of anger, though Johnny may have just been messing with him. **Steelport Mayor Burt Reynolds himself mistakes Loren for French with Viola correcting him. *His role is similar to Emperor Gestahl, as both first appeared as main antagonists of their own story until their deaths at the first act, only to have their top enforcers turning out be the true antagonists. *Strangely, his virtual clone has two eyes like when he first appeared while the real and current Loren has one eye. *Phillipe was originally going to be unlocked as a homie in Saints Row IV after his boss fight, but for reasons unknown this wasn't kept in the final game. The PC version can be modified to make Phillipe a homie, and he will interact with other homie characters. **This also gives some revelations, which reveals that the Ultor Corporation was afflicted with the Syndicate and had dealings with them. This is the reason why the Syndicate were able to operate in Stilwater at the beginning of Saints Row: The Third without the Saints knowledge. Licensing Some of this content is derived from the Saints Row Wiki article on "Phillipe Loren", licensed under CC-BY-SA. External links *Phillipe Loren in Saints Row Wiki *Phillipe Loren in Gangstas Wiki pl:Phillipe Loren Category:Crime Lord Category:Wealthy Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Sophisticated Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Pimps Category:Addicts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Elderly Category:Extravagant Category:Pure Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Archenemy